Jason, Meet Brason
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: Jason is told to search the internet for any sign that the mortals have found them, to his great dismay, they have. And it seems they all hate him. (Two-Shot.)
1. Chapter 1

It's amazing how a single word can hold so much emotion. For example, when someone says "yes" to a wedding proposal, you can tell that they are very joyful, maybe even a bit uncertain. Another example is "cliffhanger." While that word is not normally said, it can fill you with hate, happiness, love, fear, ect ect. Pretty much any emotion ever. Or the word "food." That can make a person very hungry and realize how much they _really_ want to eat that large, juicy, hamburger. Excuse me a moment while I wish I had one of these so called "hamburgers." (I wan' it! Why can't I magic one into air in front of me? Wahhh!.)

I...I'm okay, now. Where was I? Ah, yes, this is why it is no real surprise that the word uttered from Jason Grace's mouth was so full of despair, disgust, horror, fear, and betrayal.

"No," was that word. He spoke it while staring in disbelief at a computer Chiron had given him. Normally demigods were forbidden from even looking at any electronic device in fear of monsters discovering them, but given all the commotion they had caused when they defeated Gaia, Chiron had decided that it would be better to check if the mortals knew anything about them. And what did the mortals love more than cats? The Internet, to look at more cats. That had led to Jason 'Googling' anything about the Godly world he could think of.

After only seeing myths about the Greek Gods, he supposed that would be enough, but _noo._ The centaur had been worried that somehow things about the demigods themselves had leaked. Jason had been very surprised that when he typed "Percy Jackson" into the search box thingy, and 22,400,000 results appeared. A whole book had been written about the son of the sea god. He freaked out. Then calmed a bit when he reasoned that since they were not stuck in a government facility being poked with very sharp sticks, that the mortals thought the demigods simply fiction. After a bit more snooping, he found a website called "Fanfiction." Curious, he clicked the link. It took him about twenty minutes for him to figure out what was going on, and then he found the "Percy Jackson" part. He was a bit offended, why did Percy get his own website section? Yeah, he had saved Olympus, killed the Minotaur on countless occasions, lost and regained his memory, defeated Ares... at that point Jason had decided that Percy did deserve his own website. He clicked "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" while wondering what in Hades made this "Rick Riordan" choose that name of all names. Why not "The Demigod" or "This Kid is Doomed"? Those sounded much better tha-

That was the point he had clicked on a story titled "BRASON!" His eyes skimmed the words, catching only enough for him to understand what was going on in this... monstrosity.

Here is a very basic summery.

 _"I love you, Jason!" cooed a brick._

 _"I love you more, Lydia!" Jason cooed back._

Yeah, that was pretty much it. Jason couldn't understand how someone could write three _thousand_ words of him confessing his love to a brick. After some more frantic searching, he had just stopped and stared. There was more of this cursed "Brason", and he was sure there was some hiding where he could not find it. That had led to where we are now, with him muttering his "no," and us enjoying his stricken expression. Seriously, he looks like he's been run over with a truck! Without, you know, the whole being run over by a truck thing.

"No!" He yells louder, and then falls off the chair he had gotten from the Hephaestus kids, down to the floor of the Zeus cabin. He curls into the fetal position and desperately attempts to remove what he just read from his mind. He tries not to cry, which actually sounds silly, but how would you feel if you just found out that someone wrote a book about one of your friends, discovered a website, and found that people hate you enough to pair you with a brick and call it Brason? This was something very new to the poor son of Jupiter, yes, not everyone likes him, but he had to of yet met anyone who despised him. And now he had. He had met a very large amount of people who ship him with a _brick_ of all things, and there must be countless others who just simply hate him.

He loses the battle with his eyes and tears freely fall from them just before his door crashes to the floor. Heheh, that rhymed. Sorry, getting back on track now. Into the King of the Gods' cabin comes what appears to be the whole camp, but which is only half, seeing as the other half is still trying to wake up because it is eleven-thirty at night. And who in their right mind would be awake at eleven thirty?

Seeing no immediate danger, most of the sleepy half-dressed demigods flood back out of the cabin off to their beds before the harpies catch them, leaving the seven to deal with the weepy Jason. A lot of awkward silence takes place, interrupted only by the soft sound of Jason crying.

Eventually Piper's brain catches up, and she kneels down next to her boyfriend and gently asks, "what's wrong?"He attempts to pull himself together, but can only point at the computer, still showing that dreaded website. The group marvel at the computer for a second, unused to seeing one, then cautiously read what is shown on the screen.

Piper, the one perhaps most acquainted with computers,gets up and navigates her way around the 'site after giving Jason a comforting pat on the head. The next hour or so was filled with gasps, vomit, and tears. At the end, when no one could go on reading this horror of a website, they all are seated on the floor, staring at nothing in particular.

That is how Chiron found them the next day, looking at a wall, eyes red from crying, and the computer smashed to pieces on the ground. The computer is so destroyed, that the only way the centaur can tell it's the computer is that nothing else is broken, and Jason muttering "evil. So evil. Why would they do this to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Miserable:_

 _mis·er·a·ble_

 _ˈmiz(ə)rəb(ə)l/_

 _adjective_

 _ **1**. (of a person) wretchedly unhappy or uncomfortable._

 _"their happiness made Anne feel even more miserable"_

 _synonyms:_

 _unhappy, sad, sorrowful, dejected, depressed, downcast,downhearted, down, despondent, disconsolate, wretched, glum,gloomy, dismal, melancholy, woebegone, doleful, forlorn, heartbroken._

 _ **2**. pitiably small or inadequate._

 _"all they pay me is a miserable $10,000 a year"_

 _synonyms:_

 _inadequate, meager, scanty, paltry, small, poor, pitiful, niggardly._

That had been the last thing the old computer, modified for dyslexia, had searched. The seven had gotten into a small argument before they found the mother load of horror in the "Fanfiction" website, which had led to Jason googling "Miserable."

Now knowing this, he could confidently say that's what he's feeling right now, miserable, and all those synonyms. Two weeks ago did the seven have their little break down, and Jason was still being teased. Yes, Jason. He's the one being mocked all because he was the one to find that inane website that ruined his life.

Here's a few examples of how he's "teased":

-Bricks in his cabin. Everywhere.

-Bricks in his food.

-Brick graffiti such as "Jasan hart Brik" (supposed to spell "Jason heart Brick", but we all know most demigods are dyslexic, which makes it very hard to learn how to spell).

-Filling his life with bricks.

That was pretty much it. Just bricks. Hey, no one ever said demigods were good at pranking. Hermes kids are good at getting away with and executing pranks, but not very good at coming up with non-brick related things to bug Jason with.

He walks past the volleyball court, and promptly ignores all the kissy faces they make at him. However, he can't help but laugh when one of them is hit by the ball because they weren't paying attention. They're moaning so much that Jason thinks the ball broke their nose. He still can't help but laugh as glares are aimed at him for his not-so-subtle mirth.

Since he knows his food would be poisoned with crushed brick if he went to the dining pavilion for dinner, he goes into the very deadly, very dangerous, very scary, monster infested woods to eat the strawberries that he picked from the strawberry fields.

He comes across Zeus's Fist, and decides to climb it. Why? No reason. It's not like he's being chased by ten Hell hounds that snap at his feet while he tries to reach safety.

Now on top of the oddly shaped rock, he finds not a safe resting spot, but a woman reclining on a... reclining chair.

"I hear you want some vengeance, Jason Grace," she says, then takes a knife from her previously unnoticed belt, and begins to clean her nails with it.

Jason reaches into his pocket and grabs the delicious fruit that is to be his dinner, _totally_ ignoring that very sharp looking blade. "Well, right now I just want to eat my..." he trails off when he looks at the now crushed strawberries.

"Here," the woman tosses him a fortune cookie. "But be warned. This is no ordinary fortune cookie. Opening it will grant you the revenge you desire, but it will als-" She shouldn't have wasted her breath. Jason is already digging into the small treat, ignoring all but the cookie, and so he hadn't heard a word she said. "Oh, I see. Well, then. This will be fun." She leans back on her chair as far as she can go until it begins to tip off the edge of the rock, towards the snarling Hell hounds below.

Jason looks up at the bright flash of light. Seeing the woman gone, he rushes to the edge of Zeus's Fist and peers downwards. Where did all those Hell hounds go? Now all that was down there was a couple piles of golden dust that is quickly blown away in the wind.

He quickly deduces that the woman had been a god. A stab of fear shoots through him at remembering how respectful he had been. And what was up with that fortune cookie? Maybe Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, would have an answer.

* * *

"You did what?!" Annabeth yells as soon as Jason explained what was happening. "Oh, Gods. Jason, what made you think taking candy from a stranger had been a good idea, let alone that she was a God!"

"I-it wasn't candy. It was a fortune cookie," Jason replies meekly, now realizing that being hungry turned him into a very foolish demigod.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," she tells herself. "I can work with this. Jason, what was she wearing?"

"I wasn't really paying attention to her clothes."

"What was her hair colour?"

"Wasn't paying attention to that, either."

"Eyes?"

"Nope."

"Face?"

"Uh-uh."

"Are you sure she even was a she?"

"Er..."

"Anything _other_ than the fortune cookie she gave you?"

"She had a very pointy knife and and a reclining chair."

"..."

"Annabeth?"

"I can't do this. You're doomed."

* * *

 _Welp, that was a waste of time,_ Jason thinks to himself as he enters his cabin. Annabeth had been no help whatsoever, all she had done was yell at him and be mean. And he still had no idea who that goddess had been!

Jason freezes. There's something on his bed. A figure making out with... a brick. Okay, now the campers had gone too far! "Die!" Jason yells and attacks the person. The fight lasted long into the night and totalled 12 whole minutes! So of course Jason was exhausted when he won. But he may have gone a bit overboard, the other demigod was now dead, but at least he could see who- what?!

Jason was staring at himself. His dead self. He had murdered _him_. Which would have been a weird time paradox-ee-thing, but it wasn't. Jason didn't know why, but we do because we have magical powers of writer-y stuff. The dead Jason was a Jason from a different dimension. More specifically, a Jason from the Brason dimension. So, what our Jason had done was kill Brason and got revenge!

"Yay!" Jason shouted without knowing why. He had the feeling that somewhere somebody had given a dimension-y explanation and that it ended with him killing a hated foe and that he should be happy. But it was weird because no one is supposed to be happy when someone is murdered, which must have meant Jason was crazy.

He ran outside, very happy yelling "I killed myself! I did it!" And woke up a lot of campers. After investigating his cabin, they found nothing was there, so had him put in the demigod loony bin.

* * *

 **The most random ending ever, but I think it fits. XD And why a I updating so late at night? No reason except I wanted to write and I am too impatient to wait to post this. How other people keep schedules I have no idea.**

 **I own neither the Google explaination for misery/miserable/whatever, nor PJO.**


End file.
